fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Workers' Party of Antarctica
Liberal Communism | official_colors = Blue and Gold }} The Workers' Party of Antarctica ( : Трудовая партия Антарктиды, Trudovaya partiya Antarktidy; : Partido de los Trabajadores de Antártida), abbreviated as the W.P.A., is political party of the Federated States of Antarctica. The WPA formed with the unification of the Communist Party of Antarctica (formed by President David Powell) and the Sprocket Party (formed by Governor Devon Moore), combining the ideals of both parties. Ideology Communist ideals The Workers' Party of Antarctica believes that all human beings are inherently equal. The party believes that societies are built by the labor of working people, who should be the rightful owners, operators, and beneficiaries of their labor. The party is particularly critical of fact that in the world's wealthiest nations, there are people without basic necessities of life. One percent of the United States population owns and controls 90% of that nation's wealth. The WPA believes that to be a human rights tragedy. Capitalism, left unrestrained, is a form of modern-day slavery, according to General Secretary David Powell. Socialist principles * The right of the work force to own the means of production * The right of the work force to share in the profits gained from the production * Free and public health care Civil rights * Freedom of speech, press, religion, assembly, petition. * To guarantee absolute freedom of religion by maintaining a complete separation between church and state. * Full equal rights without regard to race, color, sex, religion, national origin, ideology, beliefs, sexual orientation, gender identity/expression, or disability. * The right of each person to have sovereign control of his/her body. * Opposition to the death penalty. * A policy of refusing to have diplomatic relations with countries that have significant human rights violations. Environmental protection * Protecting the Antarctic continent from environmental pollution * Abandonment of fossil fuels and a complete reliance on renewable energy sources Modernization One of the party's main goals is the modernization of Antarctica. This includes unifying the nation with technology, industry, and a proper infrastructure. The party promotes modern programs like space exploration and scientific research, as well as cultural formation and an Antarctic identity. Structure and Organization The Workers' Party of Antarctica will hold a convention every four years to elect a General Secretary and to decide the official party platform. Party officials may not hold government office, except during the period of the formation of the Federated States, in which the constitution is suspended. This allows for the General Secretary to also serve as Provisional President, since there are no other active citizens of the country. Upon the enactment of the constitution, the General Secretary will be required to either step down from that post or resign as President of the Federated States of Antarctica. Membership Membership in the Workers' Party is achieved by electing to affiliate with a state-level party at the time of voter registration. Currently, there are two state-level parties that make up the national party: The Communist Party of Alyeska and the Workers' Party of Bellinsgauzenia (Sprocket Party). Residents of Terra Nova may join the national Workers' Party directly. Politburo The Politburo is the governing body of the Party. The number of delegates to the Politburo from each state is equal to the number of Senators. The delegates are elected by registered WPA voters in a primary election preceding the national convention. General Secretary The General Secretary will serve as the national chairman for the Workers' Party of Antarctica. He/she shall be elected by a majority vote of the Politburo every four years. No General Secretary shall serve more than one term. Symbolism The original symbol for the former Communist Party of Antarctica was the Soviet Hammer and Sickle within a blue background (representing "liberal communism"). The symbol of the former Sprocket Party was (as in the name) a sprocket (or gear). When both parties combined to become the Workers' Party of Antarctica, party founder Devon Moore wanted to combine the symbols of both parties into a single symbol. Moore's original symbol idea was an ice axe inserted into a sprocket, with the blue and gold coloring of the CPA. Other founder David Powell had no objections to the idea, but added he thought that since the Federated States and the WPA were a part of the 21st century and should have symbolism representing the Digital revolution and Information age. In late December 12009, Moore redesigned the symbol of the WPA to both represent Antarctica, socialism, and the 21st century (The Axe and Mouse). Similar to the Soviet hammer and sickle, the Antarctic axe and mouse represents unity under socialism. The axe represents man's attempt and determination to colonize Antarctica. The mouse represents the technologies available for use that the original researchers of Antarctica did not have. The mouse is rapped around the axe, representing the integration and cooperation of man and machine within Antarctica. Category:Political parties Category:Workers' Party of Antarctica